Her Own Resolve
by jessie-431
Summary: It is a story of a girl who's trying to seek her own resolve to her problem, and accidentally fell in love with one of the vongola guardians


she never thought she arrived there in time. this is her first trip without being accompanied by someone. she ca't help it but to smile whenever she remembers how she did arrive in her new school.

"are you sure you want to atend your class now? isn't it you just arrived just now?"

her sensei asked her. both of them are walking in a spacious corridor and there are no students who stays there. she thought they might be having class now.

"un... i already took a nap while i'm in the plane, sensei"

"aren't you feeling a bit tired?"

she smiled sweetly and nontheless answered the question.

"not at all. i'm already used to travelling this far"

"i see, that's good to hear..."

her sensei keeps on talking. at first she kept on listening despite for the thing she couldn't understand him. she never felt annoyed or irritated with it. she finds him amusing enough to keep the conversation lively, not unlike the older men at her place who keeps on nagging about her decisions. she instantly grabbed the opportunity to run away in her house and went to japan. she never thought she would end up here due to her rebellion with her family. she felt that she really made a good decision in getting away as much as possible with her own family. she felt as if she had seen her own freedom behind the cold iron bars right after a prison break. she felt irritated just by thinking of it. to ease it, she gave a big sigh to drive away her irritation from her system.

together with her sigh, a strong wind blows over the school ground and made the trees sway for a bit. the leaves are being blown away together with the cherry blossoms. this scene caught her attention and her eyes followed a certain petal to where it will be landing. she was amazed when it actually landed on a man's palm, as if it was intended to be there. the man on the other building peeks out. he wears the same school uniform as her, and noticed an armband on his right arm. he must be a member of a club here, she thought. in the middle of her thinking, she saw a cute little bird, chirping and flying all the way towards the guy. the man stretches out his finger and the bird settled down to rest. she saw the guy smiled.

"so cute"

she couldn't help but to say it. the guy seems startled as if he heard her voice saying those words. he looked towards her direction, and both of their eyes meet.

"what did you said?"

she was surprissed to her sensei's voice. she became weary and can't find words to reply to the question he asked. she pointed out of the window and playfully smiled with her lips.

"s-sakura..."

her sensei looked outside and saw the petals being carried away all over the place. he smiled gently and replied.

"captivated by the scenery?"

she repeateadly nods her head. she can't imagine herself lieing for the very first day of her school.

"hibari-san and his committee are the one who were taking care of this school, and that includes the sakura trees over there", he said as he pinpoint the trees below.

"hi- hibari-san?"

"yeah, he's the president of the student body, but better not involve yourself in that committe..."

she was a bit surprissed to what her sensei said. it's normal to be involved in a committee, especially to the discipline committee, but why not here? she is about to ask him why when her sensei suddenly stops.

"here we are..."

she never noticed that they were in front of the door leading to a room. maybe i'm really captivated by the blossom after all, she exclaimed.

"i'll be enterring first, so wait here until i call you, alright..."

"yes, sensei..."

and her sensei went into the room leaving her behind. she glanced back at the window, wishing that the guy is still there. she felt sad knowing that he's gone, leaving the other building empty. maybe they'll see each other some other time, she said.

she heard someone's calling her name. it must be her sensei. she writes a japanese character of person three times in her palm, and swallowed. that's the way she relieves her tension. somehow it works.

she gently opens the door and went inside. she noticed that everyone's looking at her with suspicious looks. maybe because of the color of my hair, she thought.

she begins to write her name on the board and starts to introduce herself.

"I'm sora hikari. im an exchange student from italy. i just arrived here a while ago, so im not quite familiar with the places here... so please take care of me..."

sensei was about to say something when someone suddenly openned the door. a guy who looks so exhausted and seems to had ran all the way from his house. everyone looks at his panting movements, including her. she thought she already seen this person, this person is quite familiar, when and where had he ever seen this guy?

the guy raises his head and noticed someone's in front of her. he closely examines her face, and was shocked. he pointed his trembling finger and his voice seems to be startled.

"h-hi... hikari... HIKARI-CHAN?"

she then realized who he was after recognizing his voice. she never thought she would meet him at this time and place.

"Tsuna-kun?"

she never expected that both she and tsunayoshi sawa meet at that day. must it be merely just a coincidence, or it actually is destined to happen?


End file.
